Love: The Never Ending War
by TimeSage
Summary: *Ch. 1* Matt makes the biggest decision of his life. He breaks up with Sora. Tai sees a greef-stricken Sora in the park and decides to help her out. Begins Sorato. Ends slight Taiora. TAIORA FOREVER!!!


Me: Hi, everybody!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!! I also have this new story.

Davis: Wasn't you're last story a Zelda fic. What happened? 

Me: After a lack of enthusiasm, I gave up and came up with a new (and hopefully better) idea. But until I get the story pretty much thought out, I decided to start this story to keep me busy.

Davis: Oooohhhhhh. 

Me: Well here goes a long shot. Wish me luck. I don't own Digimon.-

"…" = speech                       --------------- = scene change

_'Italics' = thought_

****

****

****

**Love, the Never-Ending War**

By: DigiDestened of Time

      Chapter 1: The Great Sacrifice

_'Love, what is love? All I have felt lately is pain: especially when I look at her. Oh well. I better just face the fact. She loves him, not me. I had my chance, but I always put it off. Then when I finally gain the courage to tell her, it's too late. DigiDestined of Courage, HA! I held the crest of courage, but I was always too scared to tell her. Too scared to tell Sora I…love…her.'_

Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya hurried out of his High School so he wouldn't see Sora and Yamato together. It has been 4 months, and the pain is still there. It was Friday, and before this all happened, he used to be all excited about the weekend. Now it was just another day in which Yamato and Sora are still together. There was still one question in his mind.

_"Why did she choose him? I have done so much for her. I saved her life numerous times. I helped her when she thought her crest wouldn't glow. But I guess that was all pointless. She loves Matt now. I guess if she's happy, then I'll be happy too." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida walked out of his School. Sora was beside him holding his hand. In the distance he noticed Taichi quickly walking home. He gave a quick glance to Sora and sighed. 

_'I know Tai loves Sora, but she love me. If I dump her, he'll be happy but Sora will be upset. But if I continue this relationship, she'll be happy but he'll be upset. Either way, I'm hurting one of my best friends. Oh, what do I do?'_

"Matt, what's wrong?" asked Sora, noticing the slight uneasiness on his face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he replied. She didn't buy it though.

"No really. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I just have a little problem. That's all." 

"Okay." She gave up trying to get him to tell her. They then continued their walk. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he walked her home, Yamato began to think of what to do as he took the bus home. Should he risk hurting Tai, or risk hurting Sora.  By the time he got home, he finally decided on what to do. 

"I just hope it is the right decision, because there's going to be a really big problem if it doesn't."

Sora had just finished her shower and wrapped herself in a towel when the phone rang. 

"Sora, it's for you!" Mrs. Takenouchi called from the living room. 

"Tell them I'll call them back," she called from her room. After she got dressed Sora went to the living room.

"Who was it, mom?" Sora asked.

"It was Matt. He just wanted to know if you could meet him at the park tomorrow morning." 

"Is it ok if I go?"

"Sure honey. Just make sure you are back before dinner," Ms. Takenouchi replied. 

"Thanks mom." Sora then called Matt to tell him she could make it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sora made her way to Yamato's house. It was a chilly spring day. She was wearing a blue tank-top, a pair of jeans, and a purple jacket. She knocked on the door to Matt's house in which he answered himself. 

"Hello, Matt. You wanted to see me?"

"Uh, yeah. Can we continue inside?" replied Matt.

"Sure sweetie." They then went inside. Mr. Ishida was at work at the time, so Matt was the only one at the house. They sat in his living room. Matt gave a big sigh and looked at Sora.

"Sora, there's something I have to tell you."

"What."

A few minutes later a crying Sora was running out of the house. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She was so upset over why Matt just broke up with her. She didn't care where she went; she just wanted to go as far away from his house as she could. From inside his window Matt watched as the crying Sora quickly ran out of site.

"Tai, I have given a second chance with Sora. I know she is better off with you. I just hope that you don't screw this up," grumbled Matt as he turned away from the window. Now he knew what Tai was feeling the last few months. The feeling of losing a love one. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai walked in the park. Today was just another gloomy day in his life. Suddenly, he saw a person sitting on one of the benches. The person looked very familiar. It was then Tai realized who it was. It was Sora!!!!! (AN: She didn't run the whole way. She took a bus.)

"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai said, sitting next to her.

"Nothing. Just the fact that Matt just broke up with me." She than began to sob loudly into her hands. Tai then wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder. She began to cry into his shirt, totally soaking it by the time she stopped. When she looked up she saw a concerned look on Tai's face. 

"I'm sorry that happened. What did he say anyway?"

"He said (sob) that I was (sob) not the one he wanted. And that we should (sob) stop before he actually believed (sob) we were meant to be (sob) together." She managed to choke that out before bursting into tears again. While she cried into his shirt again, Tai couldn't help but feel the need to punch Matt's lights out. He never remembers being this mad before.  Matt was going to pay.

"Is Matt at home? Because if he is, then I'm going there and I'm going to kill him." Tai then got up and was going to look for Matt when Sora grabbed his arm.

"Tai please don't hurt Matt. I don't want revenge. I just don't want to see him for awhile," pleaded Sora. Tai forced himself to calm down. He then got an idea.

"Hey Sora, how about we just hang out today. Who knows, you might feel better afterwards," offered Tai. Sora sighed and got up, a small smile showing up on her face. 

"Sure. We haven't hung out much lately. It's almost like you were avoiding me or something," she responded. A big sweat drop appeared on the back of Tai's head. 

"Hehehe, I wasn't avoiding you. I've just been very busy," he said nervously.

"Yeah right," she responded sarcastically.

"Come on let's stop arguing and have some fun," he said. She nodded in response and they got up and began to walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped at a diner for lunch. As he ate, Tai noticed Sora hadn't even tried her food. She just stared and poked at it with her fork. 

"Still feel down?"

"Huh? Oh; yeah I guess," she replied.

"I still wish I could make him pay for what he said."

"Tai, please, don't hurt Matt. I don't him to get hurt." 

"Why not? He deserves it." 

"Tai, don't."

"Fine, let's just forget the whole thing. We should be having fun anyway." With that, Tai and Sora turned back to their. Sora still didn't eat anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they ate lunch, Tai and Sora walked around the city. They went to stores and looked at the merchandise. At a pet store Sora played with some of the animals. Tai learned the hard way that not all animals are innocent when he got bit by a rabbit. Sora couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. They left the pet store and continued to walk around town. Sora was feeling a lot better than she was earlier. She was glad Tai helped her out. They never once noticed the mysterious figure following them.

They had a few hours to kill so they decided to watch a movie. The day was going perfectly until then. At one part of the bad guy appears and scares the hero. Sora was so startled she didn't realize her instincts kicked in. It took a few seconds for her and Tai to realize that her hand was on top of his. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered while blushing heavily.

"It's okay," Tai responded, blushing just as heavily. Secretly, he didn't want her to remove her hand. After the movie, they walked outside to see that the sun was already almost gone.

"Oh no. My mom is going to kill me if I'm late," she panicked.

"Don't worry; we'll make it in time." The two then hurried to her house. The mysterious figure follows close behind. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two arrived at her house, the sun had just set and the stars began to shine. Tai watched as Sora walked to her door. She then stopped and ran back to him. 

"Sorry, I forgot to thank you for today." 

"Hey, it's no problem. That's what best friends are for." Sora smiled and turned back to her house. Tai then called out to her.

"Hey Sora, wait up!" Sora turned around to see what he wanted. Tai gave one last sigh. It was now or never.

"Sora, I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

Tai sighed again. "Sora, I know this may not be the best time, but I really feel like I need to tell you now. Sora… I… I love you."

Sora stood shocked at Tai's words. He loved her? Sure she cared a lot about him, but she didn't know he felt that way about her. Now she knows why he was avoiding her. Sora could only look down in shame.

"Tai, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I care about you a lot but… I don't know what to say. I mean, I just got out of a relationship I don't want to get hurt again." Sora then began to sob loudly. Tai immediately wrapped his arms her and let her cry into his shoulder. 

"It's okay, I understand. You don't have to decide what to do now. Just know that I'm here if you need anything in the future."

Sora released his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She looked into the eyes of the one person she knew she could count on.

"Thanks Tai. Thanks for helping me today."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for."

Sora gave him one more hug before entering her house. Tai only watched as she closed the door after herself.

"Goodnight Sora," he whispered as he turned around. He then saw the figure that has been following them all day. It was none other than-

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Tai demanded.

"I was just watching you. I wanted to make sure you didn't spoil my plan."

"What plan, to make Sora even more miserable?" Tai wasn't really on happy terms with Matt. Matt noticed this and decided to get to the point.

"No," he answered. "My plan was to get you two together."

Tai was shocked by this. He was speechless. Matt then continued his explanation.

"I knew that you and Sora were meant to be together. I knew I couldn't hold the Crest of Friendship If I was hurting my best friend."

Only one word could come to Tai: "Thanks."

"No problem. Just know that you owe me big time for this one."

"I figured as much. Thanks Matt, you're the best."

"I know, I know," Matt gloated as he breathed on his fist and rubbed it on his chest (You know what gesture I'm talking about. That bragging one people do when the say they're the best). "Well I better get home before dad gets worried. See you later."

"See you later Matt." With that the two friends parted ways. 

Tai walked down the street to his house. His mind was on the events of today. Of all the good times he and Sora had. He gave a happy sigh as he looked into the stars. He was beginning to like weekends again.

Sora walked to her room. Her mother said dinner wouldn't be for another half-hour. She looked out the window and saw Tai walking away. She then thought about today. When he helped her calm down at the park. She giggled when she remembered the time when he spent got bit by that rabbit. And when she put her hand on his at the movie theater. Sora sighed as she laid down on her bed, a smile on her face. One thought on her mind.

_'I think I may love Taichi.'_

"Dad, I'm home! Sorry I'm late," called Matt as he entered his house. There was no answer. Matt then noticed the blinking light on the answering phone.

*Matt? It's me Dad. There is a really big problem. I'm at the hospital. I need you to call my cell phone as soon as you get this message,* the message read.

_'The hospital; what's going on?' he thought as he dialed the number to the hospital. After getting his father on the phone he immediately got to the point._

"What's going on Dad?"

It's T.K. He got hit by a car today." 

When Matt heard that, he immediately ran out of the house, leaving the phone off the hook and his dad on the other line.

"Matt? Hello Matt? Are you there…"

T.K. is in the hospital? And why is Kari blaming herself for this? What's going on? Find out next time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: "Wow, I finally finished the first chapter. Man that took long. I better get star-…" 

Matt: (grabs me) "You better let T.K. be ok. If he's hurt I'll…"

Me: 'Don't worry, he'll be fine. Meanwhile, may I suggest you letting me go before I use my author powers to hurt you."

Matt: (gently puts me down knowing about the powers of other authors) "Sorry."

Me: "Don't worry. Just don't let it happen again. I'll be working on the next chapter now.

Until then, stay cool and see ya later.

Oh, and TAIORA FOREVER!!!!!!!!

*DigiDestined of Time*__


End file.
